THE RULE FUCKING BREAKER
by lel Al lel
Summary: This story breaks every single fucking shit stupid rule of fanfiction. REPORT ME BICTHES!


**this sotry is a sotyr design ed to break every single rule on fnaficiton, but dat's a problem 'cause one of the ruels is no one-or-twoliners, so this whole story is going to be two paragraphgs to break that rule wahahahahahahahaha actua;;ly no, just pretend this is two kines, kkkkkkk?**

**Here are the rules bichtes:**

****Entries not allowed:****

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and one or two-liners

MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story

Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians.

Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&amp;As, and /script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

****Actions not allowed:****

Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site.

No names of characters/locations of one story changed in order to upload to multiple similar stories

Copies from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

****General rules:****

Entry title and summary must be rated K for all audience.

Stories must be given the proper rating.

Stories must be placed in proper category.

Please note FanFiction does not accept explicit content, Fiction Rating: MA, and the rating is only presented for reference.

FanFiction respects the expressed wishes of the following authors/publishers and will not archive entries based on their work: Archie Comics

**This whole story is a list, stupids, so I alreadys broke that rule mon yo dumb. L:emme break the MSt and no copy rules by insertin' a sotry in here and commeting on it:**

Eva woke up and immediately wished she hadn't. Her entire frame was racked with pain, absolutely everywhere. She forced her eyes to focus and didn't like what she saw. Five feet away from her lay the young Triceratops, dead. Little green things hoped all over it, chewing and biting at it. Compsognathuses, or Compys for short.

**Dang, dang, dang, dat pain so bad D:**

Then she realized they were all over her too. Forcing herself to get up despite the pain, she collapsed again. This time she used a large rock to support herself and got up slowly. Her left leg was definitely broken, likely in multiple places. Her clothes were soaked in blood. She had no idea where the wounds were. As far as she was concerned, all of her was wounded. The pain certainly made it feel that way.

**Lol, wounedd EVa.**

She pulled one of the little green monsters away and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't. Some of her ribs were definitely cracked, and it seemed as if one had punctured a lung.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAB ghilarious.**

Eva knew she didn't have long to live without urgent medical treatment. Her only hope was to find the others. Maybe they could get off this island quickly. The helicopter couldn't be that far away, could it? She started hobbling forward, only to fall over. The Compys swarmed her again, and she kicked at them with her broken leg, only to wince in pain at moving it.

_**I hope she dies yah yah yah!**_

Bringing her arms, both of which were twisted at odd angles, underneath her, the raven-haired teen forced herself into a plank position and tried to get up. A Compy hopped on her head and bit at her hair. Two or so more jumped on her neck, and that minimal weight was enough to make her fall down again. This time, she didn't get up. She gave up instead, and fell into the deepest, longest, and most satisfying sleep she had ever known.

**Oh, guess she did. Yay!**

**Now, no real people allowed so Imma make real people do things kkk:**

Paul McCartney ate a chicken leg.

**This also gotta be interactive so send in your OCs and I'll use them next chapter!**

**Use this form bichtes:**

**Fat Name:**

**FaTNESS:**

**How much det like the Beatles:**

**Stupidness:**

**Likelieness to die in da next cahpter : (hint 100%)**

**How much yo gonna pay me to put them in: (pls much kkk?)**

**Also I can't apparently enter the same story in multipke places so Imma ublish this thriece in different fandooooms! :D:D:D:D:D::D:D :L**

**Also, here's a story:**

Lindsay's boobs are great. She likes feeling them and grabbing her nipples. Tyler loves to grab them. Oh yeah so smexy! Lindsay cums.

**Lessus do the same story but replace the characters uh huh uh huh:**

Staci's boobs are great. She likes feeling them and grabbing her nipples. Mr. Coconut loves to grab them. Oh yeah so smexy! Staci cums.

**Also, here some copied song lyris al:DL:D:D:dfjslhfsdalhjkaf,bhjalhjkadfsjlkhadsijhldfsjdkfjdfasjfdsajhfadshfdsahfdhsajhjfadsjhkfsdjfdsakfdshjhfsdjhfs spm spsma spams spams pams :L: L: L: L :L :L :L :L : L: L :L :L : L: L: L :L : L: L :L :L : L: :**

Turn off your mind, relax  
And float down stream  
It is not dying  
It is not dying

Lay down all thought  
Surrender to the void  
It is shining  
It is shining

That you may see  
The meaning of within  
It is being  
It is being

That love is all  
And love is everyone  
It is knowing  
It is knowing

That ignorance and hate  
May mourn the dead  
It is believing  
It is believing

But listen to the  
Color of your dreams  
It is not living  
It is not living

Or play the game  
Existence to the end  
Of the beginning  
Of the beginning

Of the beginning  
Of the beginning  
Of the beginning  
Of the beginning  
Of the beginning

**Also there's swearin in this story stitle and sunmmary wahahahaha shit mcnuggets im so evil rule breaker try and erpotrt nme i dare you.**

**This story is rated K event hough it';s really fuoll of swearing bastard bitchews oh yeah!**

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TOTAL DRAMA BUT IT'S THERE ANYWAY WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Also, some MA content:**

Guy fucked girls cunt hard, oh yeah, so smexy, penis in vagina, really detailed anatomy and descirptoins of orgasm, some MA violence when girl kills guy for no reasons and cuts off all his limbs one by one and feeds them to him.

Also the guy from Archie Comics came so brokje dat rule too LELELELLELELE

_**SCREW YOU ALL! BYE IM DONE**_


End file.
